


Easy To Persuade

by bowtiesandmediumdrips



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandmediumdrips/pseuds/bowtiesandmediumdrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the teacher was good; he was young, smart, open-minded, and also, and he can’t stress this enough, unbelievably hot. Two weeks with him and Kurt was starting to mourn the loss of Mr. Aldrin. He might have been an average teacher, but he didn’t make him want to get down on his knees and beg for his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Persuade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zikwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zikwon/gifts).



Kurt stared at the board without really seeing it. It was Friday, Glee was cancelled for the week, and this was his last period. And he just wanted to go home, dammit. They already knew Mr. Aldrin was going to be showing them a movie this week. For the fourth week in a row. Ever since he found out his wife was pregnant, almost nine months ago, he seemed to have given up on everything that wasn’t related to her. It had gotten to the point where he would show them a movie, and then _maybe_ ask them to summarize it; not that he ever read the summaries. Needless to say, Kurt was not looking forward to another hour of watching a documentary about slugs, or whatever topic their teacher came up with this week.

That is why, when their head-master came in to announce that Mr. Aldrin’s wife had gone into labour and they would have a new teacher take over the class for the rest of the semester, he could barely stop himself from applauding. Kurt Hummel was nothing if not civilized. Plus, although history was not his favourite subject, there was no way that the new teacher could be worse than the one they got rid of. Ahem. The one that had to leave.

He was wrong.

Oh, the teacher was good; he was young, smart, open-minded, and also, and he can’t stress this enough, unbelievably hot. Two weeks with him and Kurt was starting to mourn the loss of Mr. Aldrin. He might have been an average teacher, but he didn’t make him want to get down on his knees and beg for his cock.  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blaine Anderson was fucked.

He had spotted Kurt the moment he entered the classroom. And since then, all he had been able to think about was him. His eyes. His smile. His lips wrapped around his cock.

“You need a good fuck” Sebastian said, around a mouthful of lasagna, and why did Blaine think his friends would ever be helpful?

“I can’t fuck a student!” he screamed as Sebastian swallowed and looked at him.

“I said you needed to get laid. Not that you should fuck under aged students. I know the laws” he said standing up and throwing his take out container.

“Didn’t you sleep with your economics professor in college?” Blaine smirked as Sebastian stared at him.

“Just don’t fuck any students named Kurt before Saturday. I’m going to get you laid” Sebastian said leaving the room. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was not getting laid anytime soon.

The club was nice, the music was good, the drinks were delicious, and so was Kurt Hummel’s ass in those pants. Blaine downed his drink, ignored Sebastian “next Saturday, we’re gonna get you laid next Saturday”, took another look at Kurt, who was now dancing, can that even be called dancing? with some girl, found a cab and went home. And if he jerked off thinking about fucking that ass instead of his own hand, well let’s just say no one needs to know about that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Alright, settle down, everybody” Blaine yelled as the bell rang.  And definitely not staring at the way Kurt was chewing the end of that pencil. He cleared his throat before taking out his lesson plan, his books, and the attendance list.

“Kurt Hummel” Blaine looked up after reading the name, just in time to see Kurt crossing his legs, squaring his shoulders, and answering with a breathy “right here”.

Blaine gaped at him, before clearing his throat and moving further down the list. He kept sneaking glances at Kurt who was unabashedly staring at him, a confident smirk plastered to his face. “Is he doing this on purpose”?

After 50 minutes of flirty looks being cast, lips being bit, and pencils being dropped just so that he could _bend over_ to get them, Blaine decided that yes, Kurt was doing this on purpose. He was close to tears by the time the bell rang and all the students hurried to get out of the classroom. All but one.

"Mr. Anderson."

Blaine’s head snapped up. Kurt Hummel was standing in front of his desk, head held high, eyes blazing.

„Ye..yes Mr. Hummel?” Blaine asked, _without_ stuttering. He gaped at Kurt as he strode to the door, made sure there were no students waiting outside, and locked it.

„Kurt, what are” he started asking as Kurt turned around, grabbed him by the tie, and kissed him.

Blaine knew he should stop this, there were so many reasons why he should stop this; sure, none came to mind, but the reasons were there. And so was Kurt. So he did what any reasonable adult would. He backed him up into a wall and sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

„Want to fuck you” he said against Kurt’s mouth. „Right here”

„Shit. Yes”  Kurt whined, sliding his arms around Blaine’s neck  and leaning in to kiss him, smiling at the the low moan Blaine made in the back of his throat. He deepened the kiss, pressing his body against Blaine’s, pleased when he realised that he was already hard for him.

He gently pressed him against the wall and got down onto his knees, looking up at him as he undid his trousers, slowly pulling down the zipper and licking his lips as he slid the boxers down as well and wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine’s cock. He flicked his tongue around the head, scooping up the few drops of pre-come that had already gathered at the slit, grinning when Blaine moaned loudly.

He slid more of Blaine's cock into his mouth, sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks and moaning when Blaine’s hand slid down into his hair, pushing him further down on his cock. Kurt let him, removing his hand from Blaine’s cock and relaxing his throat . He kept his eyes closed as Blaine thrust into his mouth, fucking it gently. When the jerks of Blaine's hips became more uncontrolled, Kurt drew back, opened his eyes, and stared into Blaine’s whispering „Fuck me”.

"Always ready, huh?" Blaine asked as Kurt reached over to his bag pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, and Kurt's cheeks flushed, dropping his act of confidence. 

 "Yes. For you, yeah. I didn't know how long I could wait, so I wanted to be prepared."

Blaine smiled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. He brushed two slick fingers over Kurt’s tight hole and slipped them in, sucking in a sharp breath as he watched them disappear inside; the way Kurt clenched around him making his cock harden even further. He reached down to stroke Kurt’s cock while he continued to finger him, making Kurt moan and shiver in pleasure.

“Come on Blaine, I’m ready.” Kurt moaned, looking over his shoulder, pushing his hips against Blaine’s fingers, and crying out once he replaced them with his cock.

A loud whimper left Blaine as he squeezed his eyes shut, keeping still in order to avoid coming right away. Kurt’s tightness around his cock was even more intense than he had anticipated, and when opened his eyes he found Kurt looking at him with a hungry look.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, and reached behind him pulling him into a long, hard kiss, trying to convey without words how much he loved this; moaning as Blaine started moving harder, pressing his forehead against his back.

“Oh God, yes, yes, yes” " Kurt  gasped suddenly as Blaine’s hand slid between their bodies  stroking his cock roughly while he continued to slam into him. Blaine bit his lip hard, not wanting to come first, but the moment he felt Kurt twitching around him, gripping his cock, he came as well, letting out a long moan.

He let out a long breath as he slid out of Kurt’s body, kissing him lightly and sliding his arms around him, their breaths coming in short puffs.

 “mmm take me to your house” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips, “It’s only Friday and we have an entire…why are you laughing?” he asked pulling away and looking at Blaine.

“oh God. It’s only Friday” Blaine said between chuckles, “Sebastian is going to kill me."

 


End file.
